theholders_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Guidelines
Can I make Objects beyond the 538 in the list? One of this site's fundamental differences with theholders.org is that when it says there are 2538 Objects and that 2000 have been lost, that's exactly what it means. There are currently no plans for something like Legion's Objects here. Most of the first 538 Objects (to put it kindly) suck. Once those are taken care of, we can begin considering to write about the other 2000. theholders.org was so disorganized their Series List had 547 Objects even though putting anything beyond 538 ''in the main list was explicitly forbidden (as those were supposed to go in Legion's Objects instead. Which hardly anyone bothered with. Yet another reason not to have it here). Nonetheless, the site's crappiness has now been immortalized because the administrator (who hasn't been spotted in years) messed up while trying to limit editing to registered users. Ever since, nobody has been able to edit anything in the wiki. That was back in 2013. What about Those Who Seek? For about the same reasons why this site isn't expected to have an equivalent to Legion's Objects anytime soon, it won't have anything like Those Who Seek for a while either. Let's focus on the Objects. To sum it up, '''this website will not have anything but the main 538 Objects for the time being.' These first two sections are also on the Rules page, so you can't miss them. I want to make a contribution. Where do I start?' ' Checking the Guidelines was on itself a great start. Right now the focus is migrating the Objects from theholders.org to this wiki. Before doing so read the story and decide for yourself if it should or shouldn't be in this site. Generally if it has a rating of 3 or less, or it eerily reminds of this we don't want it here, anything beyond that is up to the users' discretion. If you're set on carrying over an Object which doesn't qualify you'll have to rewrite it. Announce which Object you're going to rewrite in the home page's talk page. You'll also use that page if you want to propose a page for deletion. This is most likely provisional. Yes, but how do I write an Object? Most Objects follow this basic outline. The Holder of topic '(for Pete's sake, The Holder of. Not just Holder of). In any city, in any country, go to any ['place, usually "mental institution or halfway house", but you're encouraged to try something different] you can get yourself to. [Instructions, mostly very specific and difficult. Asking the place's receptionist something and waiting for some specific reaction to then be taken to some hidden place of the building is common, but also very cliché. Be mindful that moderate use of clichés is not detrimental.] [Challenge] [Question. 'Some specific question the Holder has to be asked. This is completely unnecessary. Yet another cliché is the Holder's answer being a horrifying tale of bad things related to the topic which can drive the Seeker mad. That bit's so stale by this point you may even be better off scratching this step.] ['Results. 'This part should logically mention how the Object is acquired. An Object can be literally anything. It doesn't need to be a physical item or even have any anomalous properties.] [That ('thing) is Object (number) of 538. (Comment).] Only the first and last two parts are essential. You can otherwise add, remove or switch around the order of them. Again, this is an outline, but the more you deviate from this the more creativity you'll need. Which means you are fully encouraged to deviate from this as much as possible. The narrator doesn't need to be in third person.